The Scouts
Official *Official Scout Sigil: "the ship and planet" *Official Scout Channel: Scout Net *Officially, “Scout-trained pilots shall be understood to hold a license equal to Master Pilot. —Excerpted from the By-laws of the Pilots Guild”Scout’s Progress chapter 10 *Port authority is Scout Station Scout Fame *"Scouts, she thought. Scouts are the nearest there is to heroes . . ." ”Agent of Change, chapter 7 *"First-in Scout. The best of the best: pilot, explorer, linguist, cultural analyst, xenologist -- brilliant, adaptable, endlessly resourceful. The future of a world hung on his word alone: Would it be colonized? Opened to trade? Quarantined?”Agent of Change, chapter 7 *Val Con to Miri: “Ah, you heard we were heroes, risking our lives among savage peoples, magically able to speak any language we hear and never misunderstanding custom or intent." Mischief glinted in the bright green eyes. ... "Naw. Way I heard it, only things Scouts're good for is drinking up fancy liquor and tellin' tall tales 'bout the dragons they killed."Carpe Diem, Vandar, Springbreeze Farm History *About 800 years ago (see Timeline) Jeni yos'Phelium, 9th Delm Clan Korval, donated land and building for the establishment of the Liaden Scout Academy, on Liad.Scout's Progress, ch 9 *At some point, auxiliary Scout HQ was established offworld, at Nev'Lorn.Plan B *A Review Board was established, making binding decisions on field judgements. *Discord grew with the Coalition to Abolish the Liaden ScoutsScout’s Progress, chapter 15 *The Department of the Interior attacked Nev'LornCarpe Diem, Nev'Lorn Headquarters / chapter 48 Audible (see Breath's Duty) and the Scouts divided (see Schism, below). Scout Academy *“Those who enter Scout Academy emerge after rigorous training capable of treating equitably with societies unimaginably alien, some savage beyond belief. Scouts are by definition courageous, brilliant, supremely adaptable and endlessly resourceful. —Excerpted from "All About the Liaden Scouts"Scout’s Progress, chapter 3 *Learn scholar Caylon’s revised ven’Tura Tables: “Several students were still 'scribing. Scout Corporal Rema ven'Deelin, who had an eidetic memory, was staring with haze-eyed intensity at the autoboard. "Questions?" Aelliana murmured.” *Solo Testing: Preliminary: pilot license, achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife."To Cut an Edge" *"The World Room at Scout Academy is what you want. Apply to the commander for use-time...Your name is cantra at Academy, Aelliana," Daav said. Eklykt’i Scouts *Scouts missing-in-action are considered eklykt’i *A statistically significant number of Scouts are reported eklykt'i — unreturned — every Standard Year. While some undoubtedly fall prey to the omnipresent dangers of their duty, there is reason to believe that most have simply found a world that suits them better than the homeworld.” —excerpted from “All About the Liaden Scouts”Scout’s Progress, chapter 19 The Scout Rainbow Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes."Carpe Diem" Binjali *”Binjali—a not-Liaden word enjoying currency only among Scouts, so far as Aelliana knew — meant "excellent" or "high-grade.”Scout’s Progress, chapter 4 *Binjali Repair Shop — a ship yard in Solcintra, used by Korval, Scouts, etc. Master pilot Jon dea’Cort, a reserve Scout, is the owner. Scout’s Progress, chapter 7 Old Tech Policy *Scouts have a sweeping policy against Old Tech and all Independent Logics *Old Tech is also called “Befores” — made by The Enemy in the crystallized universe, before the Exodus *Fractins are Old Tech : ““Fractins,” Jethri said, and, when she gave him a perfectly blank stare. “Old Technology. Put enough fractins together in the right order and you have—a computer. Only different.”Balance of Trade *Old Tech. Forbidden Tech. ... All of the Old Tech was to have been destroyed, or decommissioned, by the Scouts, of course. Most of it was rumored to have died, the Timonium powering them having finally succumbed to time. Rumors and destruction aside, there was yet a healthy undermarket in Befores.Ghost Ship, chapter 10 *Office of Old Technology at Scout Headquarters Space at Tinsori Light" *All Scouts are broadly trained to recognize timonium-based old tech, built by THE GREAT ENEMY centuries ago in the old universe. Old Tech is often coded to kill or control humans. *Some Scouts are specialists in finding and securing old tech **"There is a corps of Scout Experts who have studied, built databases and cross-referenced their findings since this policy has been in force."Balance of Trade **Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi is an archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technologyNeogenesis *Scouts seal forbidden tech in stasis box and deliver it to Office of Old Technology **Scout Lieutenant Fel Dyn yo'Shomin: "The Scouts have jurisdiction in this. You will relinquish the dangerous device to me immediately." **(Must be a lot of old tech boxed up. Place mentioned in Saltation?) *The validity of the "dangerous" argument and the authority of Scouts to confiscate old tech has been challenged over the centuries, partly because some Scouts are unreasonable, even fanatical. **"I will relinquish the device -- if it is proved that I must relinquish it at all -- to Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin." Interdicted Worlds *Scout policy is to avoid planets that haven’t yet attained space travel, like Vandar *If Scouts must land on interdicted worlds, they must keep their technology and alien status secret: “There are, so I'm told by the Old Scout, certain protocols for operations on forbidden worlds.” (see Prodigal Son) Scout Schism *"There's always been a faction in the Council of Clans that wants to shut funding for the scouts off, or reduce it. Some of them don't want us doing anything that might benefit Terrans..." *Discord among Scouts caused a schism. Neogenesis, Surebleak, part v (chapter 20) **Discord over the attack of Scout auxiliary HQ at Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty) **And disagreement over how some Scouts supported Clan Korval's aggressive response to The Department of the Interior I Dare ***"Acts which had resulted in two Scout Headquarters, two active rosters, and not even the most rudimentary attempt at negotiation on the part of either administration." *Many scouts went to Surebleak in support of the position taken by Clan Korval against the Dept of InteriorGhost Ship **Surebleak Transitional Team: Scouts scattered in homes, farms, and businesses across the city and port, and even at Jelaza Kazone:: ***“As I understand the matter from Captain ves’Daryl,” Natesa said, “the members of the Surebleak Transitional Team have volunteered for the duty. Those are the Scouts we see here." Dragon in Exile, chapter 33 *Scouts loyal to Liad and its Council of Clans are still based at Liad and at Nev'Lorn **Captain yos'Thada set a course for Nev'Lorn after his brief Surebleak stop *Offshoot branch of Scouts are headquartered on Surebleak, as Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium explains to Scout Captain yos'Thadi: "Why, there is a Scout Headquarters situated here on Surebleak, sir. Surely you are aware of the divide that has opened between those who believe themselves to be Scouts, and those who remain Liaden Scouts?" "I am aware that there are upstarts who have left the ranks, and created a false headquarters." "Ah...but they feel rather strongly that theirs is the true headquarters. Until allegiances and protocols have aligned themselves, we have two Scout administrations and two review boards." List of Scouts (sorted by rank and name) *Scout Administrative Commander on Surebleak, Commander ven'Rathan (f) -- "she who held Korval's captives DoI agents in what were thought to be escape-proof rooms" Dragon in Exile, chapter 1 *Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium, First-In -- A generalist, a flutter bee (intuitive, with strong research skills, broad interests, the ability to make connections, and a good memory). Former Agent of Change for Dept of Interior "with the greatest of all an Agent's weapons, the Probability Loop."Plan B *Scout Commander Ivdra sen'Lora -- published field judgement classifying Jeeves as a Free Logic, based on established protocols for determining personhoodIntelligent Design (see Intelligent Design and Independent Logics) *Scout Commander Clonak ter'Meulen -- Sent Val Con yos'Phelium to the Department of Interior, to confound the enemy.I Dare Fought at Battle of Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty) and protected interdicted planet Vandar from DoI (see Prodigal Son) *Scout Commander Kon Rad yo'Lazne -- on Klamath when it blew (Misfits)Misfits *Acting Scout Commander Cho sig’Radia -- at Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty) in temporary command after the battle with DOI . Rank Scout Inspector Specialist Cho sig’Radia when she trained Scout Win Ton yo'Vala and sponsored Theo to Anlingdin piloting academy Saltation *Scout Captain Daav yos'Phelium -- specialist in cultural genetics. As reserve captain, he came to the rescue at Nev'Lorn, in Breath's Duty.Breath's Duty, in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume i Nelirikk calls him "The Old Scout"Prodigal Son, in Allies, Adventures in the Liaden Universe, Book 12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation volume ii *Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi -- archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technology, captain of the ship Chandra Marudas *Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin -- Jethri Gobelyn's friend; Field Scout at Kailipso Station *Scout Captain ves'Daryl -- Surebleak Transitional Team *Scout Lieutenant Fel Dyn yo'Shomin -- Old Tech hunter in SY1118; was rude to Jethri Gobelyn, holding himself "infinitely superior to grimy Terran 'prentice traders, no matter whose foster son they claimed to be."Balance of Trade, Day 165, Standard Year 1118, Irikwae *Scout Lieutenant Lys Fidin, First-In — one of Scholar Caylon’s most brilliant—and outrageous—students. As a friend, she gave Aelliana basic piloting lessons.Scout’s Progress, chapter 10 *Scout Lieutenant Shadia Ne'Zame, First-InI Dare -- at Nev'Lorn with Clonak (see Breath's Duty) *Scout Lieutenant Menolly vas'Anamac -- Healer and first mate aboard Chandra Marudas. *Scout Lieutenant tel'Juna -- mother's friend who preferred the red wine Shadow Partner *Scout Lieutenant ter’Volla — detached to the Surebleak Street Patrol in Skyblaze Skyblaze *Scout Lieutenant Specialist Olwen sel’Iprith, was Daav's lover at one time. *Scout Field Ecologist Alara chel'Voyon of clan Silari -- directs the experimental gardens with Yulie Shaper. She is married to Diglon Rifle) on SurebleakDragon in ExileRifle's First Wife, A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume 3 *Scout Historian Her Ald vey'Loffit works with Lady Kareen and Prof Waitley on SurebleakDragon in Exile *Scout Linguist pel'Odyare -- supporting Anne's work, in their spare time *Scout dea'Liss -- f, challenges Quin at the Emerald casino to a game of piket Roving Gambler *Scout Jen Sin yos'Phelium -- Clan Korval's best pilot of his time, lost during the clan wars, but keeping Tinsori Light now *Scout Win Ton yo'Vala -- aboard self-aware ship Bechimo FledgelingGhost Ship *Scout Pilot Niota yos’Wentroth -- arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe evacuation of Codescru station *Scout Daria dea'Luziam/dea'Luzian? - one year older, lover, intended partner, died during Solo Agent of Change; killed in the drop from the mothership, victim of a freakish solar storm To Cut an Edge *Scout Verisa pel'Quinot, Scout Academy - invites Aelliana to teach a Math for Survival Seminar at Scout Academy *Scholar Caylon’s Scout Academy Students: **Scout Corporal Rema ven'Deelin of Clan Ixin, High House — student “with an eidetic memory” in Scholar Caylon’s class of six scouts. She is later kind to Aelliana. **Scout cadet Var Mon, Clan Midys, Middle House — “youngest and least repressible of the six students.” He is also kind to his professor, later. *Mrs. Intassi, the nurse for Shan *Tonith -- Shadow's medic See also *Pilot Lore (e.g. pilot hand talk) References